


i am the happiest person whenever you're near

by falconisms



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconisms/pseuds/falconisms
Summary: im taking prompts over on mytumblr!!i also wrote th is ,,,, p fast considering my writing speed so like,,,,, sorry for any mistakes!the prompts were " “ Are you flirting with me? ” " and  " “ I brought you your coffee. ” "





	i am the happiest person whenever you're near

**Author's Note:**

> You keep running from the truth, you know it's true  
> you think I am crazy for loving you 
> 
> I wish you could see the angel I see  
> when you stand in front of me
> 
> you think I am your best gift of all  
> but I wish you could understand, without you I stand 10 in. tall
> 
> I never believed in the saying "opposites attract"  
> but the second I met you it became a proven fact
> 
> I am cold as ice, while you're hot as fire  
> as long as I live you're my one and only desire
> 
> you're not just my want but also my need  
> you're like my personal drug, for you I plead
> 
> I am the happiest person whenever you're near  
> but the second you leave I shed a lonely tear

While taking refuge in Wakanda, all the ex-Avengers found comfort and ways to spend their time differently. Steve found his in the libraries, learning of the country’s history and traditions, Wanda spends her time in school and spending time with Princess Shuri, and Sam was usually out and meeting as many different people he could, helping them in any way he could. Scott found himself mostly in Shuri’s lab.

Once the princess learned about Ant-Man and the Pym Particles, she immediately made a space in her lab for Scott to work and improve his suit, as long as she could study the Pym Particles one on one.

And that’s where he sat now. Hunched over the Ant-Man suit, helmet in hands as he ran different equations and probabilities through his head, all of which didn’t work. He let out a deep sigh, putting the helmet down in front of him before rubbing his face and laying his head down on the table next to it, staring into its empty eye slots.

“I brought you your coffee,” a voice coming from in front of Scott stated, “though by the look of things you need more than coffee.” Scott simply moved his neck back, raising his head enough to see the owner of the voice was none other than Sam, wearing a smirk on a face and holding two mugs with steam coming from them. Lifting his arm towards his resting head, Scott glanced down at his watch for the time and deciding it was way too early for him to be awake.

“Oops.” Was all Scott could state at this realization, letting his hand fall down in front of his face. He hardly lost track of time when it came to him working in the lab, his body lets him know when he was hungry, tired and needed its dowse of affection from Sam.

“Whatever you’re working on in here really must have taken all your attention,” Sam claimed, walking around the table to Scott. He moved the suit over to the far side of the table to place the warm mugs of coffee in front of Scott, pulling a seat over to sit next to him. “A hard feat to do must be important,” Scott grunted at this as Sam smile grew around the rim of the mug in hand.

“You’re not mad right?” He mumbled, finally sitting up to take a large sip of the coffee.

“Of course not Tic Tac,” Sam replied endearingly, instinctively leaning against the other man when he sat up. The two sat in comfortable silence, drinking their coffee and sharing soft touches.

Once the Falcon finished his drink, he gave Scott a brief kiss that tasted of coffee beans and apples and stood up from his seat. “Get some sleep, babe.” He whispered so only the two of them could hear, running a ran through Scott’s brown waves. “If you’re sleeping when I get back from my run I’ll nap with you. Promise.” Sam held up his little finger for Scott to shake in a pinky promise, something he picked up on from watching Cassie.

“Are you flirting with me?” Scott quipped back with a small smirk on his face, knowing Sam would much rather spend his day doing something more productive than napping with his boyfriend. He quickly wrapped his own pinky around Sam’s, shaking their hands up and down to seal the deal. “Cause I suddenly feeling very sleepy. I might be able to sleep all day, and if I don’t wake up with you in my arms how will I know you kept your promise?” Putting on a fake pout and wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist before burying his face into the front of Sam’s shirt.

“You know I’d never break a pinky promise,” Sam argued, lifting Scott up to stand and began leading him back to their shared room. “Besides, I won’t be that long. I’ll tell the guys that I have a very important date.” He wiggled his eyebrows with a wink before stepping out of Scott’s embrace.

“Just don’t scar them too much.” Scott replied effortlessly, kissing Sam as a parting ‘see you later’ before heading the rest of the way to their room while Sam went to meet up with Steve and Bucky.

He entered the dimly lit room, stripped off his shirt and pants before crawling into the large bed. The warmth from the blankets quickly let him drift to sleep, waking briefly to a freshly showered Sam slipping into the bed and next to his side.

**Author's Note:**

> title and poem from [ here! ](https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/blinded-by-love)


End file.
